inuyashafanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Maiden Nikui
Nikui (lit. Hateful) is a young Human who oneday ended up in Edo period Japan. Here she realized a dark power and "tamed" the beast within Haruda. She along with Haruda, Tadao Toshiaki and Hasaki Muramasa work as Demon Hunters. Appearance Nikui is a short young girl with long black hair and golden colored eyes. She wears a long black dress that passes her feet with many accesories. The chest is covered in golden pieces and two straps cross her breast. She has two black metal guantlets. She wears a black choker with a frilled edging and a large black crown. Hanging from the bottom of the crown is multiple golden squares. Personality A true lady, Nikui acts calm, quiet and stern. She doesn't allow childish behaviort and scolds her subordinates for doing so. She doesn't fight unless its absolutley neccasary. She hates being looked down upon and will kill on the spot if her power is looked over. She likes being called Maiden-sama by those below her, showing her standards for power. Abilities Skilled Swordsman- Despite her small nature, she wields a large broad sword to great profficiency. She wields it with grace and can wield its large size with one hand. She has shown to take out multiple demons with one swipe. Shadow Control- She has a rare ability to control and bend the shadows of people. By stabbing her broad sword into the ground she can stretch her shadow outward into anothers shadow. When the shadows are connected, she can control their fullbody movements making her a deadly foe. Kuro Dokuro (lit. Black Skull)- Her broadsword is called Kuro Dokuro. It has a thick and decorative black guard with a flat metal blade. Similar to Kazeshiro, when Nikui fluxes her energy through the blade in a certain way, it changes shape into a large, thin crucifix. The top portion of the crucifix has an axe head on it, making it an extremly deadly weapon. *'Kire' (lit. Slice)- She will simply do a powerful slice into the target, doing great damage as the blade is surging with a demonic black energy. *'Senshi' (lit. Stab)- Using Sesshu to get behind the target, Nikui will mold a black energy around her hand and stab into the target. She has also shown to punch through her targets chest with sheer power. *'Haini' (lit. Cremate)- Spinning Kuro Dokuro above her head, she will gather a black energy around her body. The energy alone could crush and opponent and if this is not enough then she will swipe forward releasing the black energy in the form of fire into the target. She states that this technique is fueled by the spirit Ameterasu. Black Fire- She has shown to control a black fire in battle that she states is derived from Ameterasu. It is extremly strong and hard to put out. The one thing shown to put it out in one shot is Kazeshiro's Heavy Current x10. It is normally emitted through simple thought. She has shown to set allies on fire when out of hand. Demon Control- She has shown to control high powered demons with ease and give them commands on a whim. She often uses demons to do her insignifigant tasks. This ability is one of her most sinister because it could take full control of a demon, taking away their will. Enhanced Strength- She has shown to have massive strength when it comes to fighting, taking on multiple large targets with her fists. She has also shown her superior strength when wielding Kuro Dokuro as it is very heavy and only she can wield it as shown when Hanz tried to lift it. Trivia * Nikui believes she is not made for combat, despite being incredibly strong. She does however only fight when completly neccasary.